Walking in the Rain
by SunKissedLove
Summary: After a pretty suckish day Emma Alonso needs some comfort and needs to get a couple things off her chest, what better person to do this with than Jax Novoa?


**Set in their Junior year of high school**

Emma Alonso stomped into her living room, soaking wet at exactly 3:24 pm on a Saturday afternoon. Miami had been sunny the whole entire week, and the day when she actually had errands to do and places to be, the whole entire city had turned into a flipping rainforest. The entire week, there had been alerts and weather warnings about today. Countless flashflood warnings going off on her phone every hour. She didn't really pay mind to them though. Emma originally had plans to go college visiting and attend the tour for the University of Miami today. She had it marked in her calendar for weeks now and was excited for today. Emma loved thinking about the life she had ahead of her. In just a little over a year she'd be attending college, and soon be on her own. Well not exactly- of course she'd have her amazing boyfriend Jax Novoa with her, and her bestie Andi Cruz by her side.

So you could imagine how angry and bitter Emma must have felt when after an hour of waiting in the main hall of the University, she received the news that the tour had been cancelled due to the severe weather Miami was currently displaying. Shocked, Emma stood up from the chair she had been sitting in and went to open the two huge wooden doors that led to the outside of the University, and sure enough, it was raining cats and dogs outside. It was pouring HARD. Her thin body nearly got knocked over by the wind and she immediately closed the door- getting her body half wet in the process. Why didn't she know that the tour would be cancelled? She quickly called her dad and informed him about the last 20 minutes. When he went to check his personal email, sure enough an email had been sent out at 5:30 am saying that the tour had been cancelled. Not only that, but he couldn't pick up Emma either due to the fact that he had to attend a teachers conference in Boca Raton, Florida and wouldn't be back till night time.

At that, Emma just sighed and told her dad she'd just get a ride from one of her friends. She knew it was a lie but was she really going to tell her dad she was going to walk home in this weather? No, not a chance. If he knew that, he'd make her stay there the full 10 hours until he got home to pick her up or he'd personally call one of Emma's friends to come pick her up. Both options were equally bad so obviously she had to lie. Even if she was going to ask someone, who would she call? The first person that came to mind was Jax. _Oh Jax_. Just thinking about him made her feel all warm inside. Jax was currently working his part time job and wouldn't have been able to pick her up. Okay, she truly knew that if she asked Jax to pick her up, he would leave his job within seconds to make sure she got home safely. For about 5 seconds, Emma just smiled thinking about it. It made her so happy to know that someone cared about her so much and loved her so dearly. Sometimes she wondered why she got so lucky. Once, when her confidence was a bit low she asked Jax why he did care so much. Obviously she cared about Jax and his wellbeing just as much as he did for her, but Emma didn't quite understand why he would do the same for just a boring old chosen one. Jax, clearly shocked at her question, intertwined her hands with his, looked at her straight in the eyes and lovingly said "Because you are my everything Em, the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you so much. Trust me, if I had to the world for you I would." Then he embraced her in a tight loving hug. At this point Emma was smiling like an idiot in public and was getting weird looks from some of the students that were walking out of their dorms. She finally snapped out of her blissful thoughts and focused on her current situation.

She didn't want to disturb Jax, she couldn't tele-transport home, Andi didn't have a driver's license to come and pick her up, she wouldn't ask Maddie because, well they weren't enemy's but they weren't exactly the best of friends either, that went the same for Katie and Sophie, she couldn't ask Diego because he was working at the 7, she wasn't going to ask Mia. Even though they had technically made up since the whole crystal de caballero incident, she still didn't consider Mia a trust worthy friend. Lastly, there was Daniel. She wasn't going to ask him many obvious reasons. Number 1, asking your ex to come pick you up from some place Is hella-awkward. Even though Daniel probably wouldn't mind, she did. Number 2 how would he pick her up anyway? On his bike? That's worse than walking, Daniel would probably slip and then they'd both be injured. Number 3 If Jax found out that Emma asked Daniel to give her a ride home instead of him, he would probably be mad, and REALLY jealous. Emma knew Jax would never hurt her, but he wouldn't be happy if Emma did that.

So she walked the full 17 blocks from the University to her house in the pouring rain. It was lightning and thundering like CRAZY and even though Emma was supposed to be this really powerful and tough chosen one, things like thunderstorms still scared her a little bit – when she's indoors. Take that fear and times it by 10 and that is equal to the amount of fear she had inside while she was walking in the middle of the storm.

A few thoughts were going through her mind. Why couldn't she tele-transport? For goodness sakes, SHE IS THE FRICKIN CHOSEN ONE. Oh yeah, she could do complex spells like turn a zombie into a human, or cast spells in the presence of a power draining crystal, yet she couldn't tele-transport? It made NO sense. Even the council tried to help her and they couldn't. The more she walked in the flooding rain, the more and more upset she became with herself and was getting angrier by the second.

So…. When she walked into her house at 3:24 pm she was **really** pissed at herself. She slammed the door behind her and instantly casted a couple of spells to dry herself off and look presentable again. She got into her pj's and made herself a warm cup of vanilla pomegranate tea and sat on her living room couch. Besides thinking about how much she disliked herself at the moment, she was also thinking about how it would have been the perfect time to cuddle with Jax. It was raining, and she was in her Pj's and her dad wouldn't be home for a while. But she knew that that was something that would have to wait till later.

Just as she was getting up from the couch to go clear her mind and scrapbook, a familiar accent said "Hey beautiful." At first Emma screamed and was just about to turn around and scold Jax for scaring her like that, but she just couldn't. She was so happy to see him after this long day and she ran across the room and jumped right into him. Jax immediately embraced her as Emma snuggled her face into his chest while standing there, enjoying the warmth she felt. "Hey babe" Jax softly said, a smile creeping over his lips. "Hey" she whispered. If it were anyone else, they would have just dismissed this "Hey" for something normal. But Jax could tell there was something wrong. Even though the difference was miniscule, Jax knew his Em too well.

Jax slowly unwrapped himself from her, put his hands on both her shoulders and asked "What's wrong Em?" Concern written all over his eyes. " Nothing ! " Emma quickly lied, looking down to the floor right after. Just as Jax was about to open his mouth to protest, Emma quickly asked "So, why are you here so early? I thought you got out at 5 today."

" My boss let us out early because of the storm"

"Well that would have been great to know like 2 hours ago" Emma mumbled under her breath. Jax caught onto some of her words and asked "What did you say?" Emma looked up at him and was about to lie again but stopped herself. Instead she took hold of one of his hands and led him to the couch. If she was going to tell someone why she was feeling down, she'd rather it be Jax than anyone else. She couldn't tell her dad, and Andi wouldn't fully understand.

Emma summed up the whole entire day to Jax and when she got to the part where she had to walk home, Jax immediately stopped her.

"Wait, so you're telling me that you walked 17 blocks in the thundering rain to get home _instead_ of calling me and asking me to come and get you?"

"I just didn't want to disturb you Jax. You do so much for me, and I didn't want you to have to stop working because of- "

"Emma, " Jax scooted closer to her on the couch and placed his hands on top of hers sending tingles down her body. "You are my priority. I love you Em, I don't ever want to see you unhappy or unsafe. Making sure you get home safely is much more important than completing my hours in a part time job. I'll always be here if you need me you know that right?"

For the second time today, Emma smiled, wide. " I know Jaxy, thank you. I just - "

" You just nothing Em. Promise me you'll call me next time please?" Jax begged. "Okay, I promise." Emma said while rolling up into a ball on Jax on the couch. Jax repositioned himself so that his Em would be more comfortable. Emma tightened her grip on Jax's waist and layed her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. They both just layed for there for a couple minutes, lost in their own thoughts.

Emma soon realized that she never actually told Jax the real reason about why she was a bit sad when he first saw her that day. He cheered her up so much that she forgot to tell him the rest of the story. She didn't want to have to end this amazing cuddling session but she had to get something else off her chest.

"Jax?"

" Yes?"

Emma untangled herself from him and slowly sat up. " There's something else I wanted to tell you. "

Jax sat up as well and sat crisscrossed on the couch. Emma did the same as she began to talk.

"There is another reason why I was a bit upset earlier. Today's problems would have been fixed if only I could tele-transport. " She said while looking down.  
" So that is why you were upset?"

"Well partly, yes." Emma furrowed her eyebrows. " I just don't get it!, I can do complex spells like turning Phillip into a human, or cast spells in the presence of the crystal de caballero, yet I can't tele-transport!" Emma was practically shouting at this point. " It makes me look so immature and stupid. I usually just shrug it off and don't pay mind to that inability but today it just got to me! I mean do you know any other witch or wizard that is older than 10 years old that can't master tele-transporting?"

" Well no but-, "

" Exactly!" Emma stood up. " Do you know how embarrassing it is for me, being the chosen one and not being able to tele-transport!?" she practically screamed.

Jax stood up as well. " Em, take a couple deep breaths, calm down a little." He then said "To be honest I have wondered about this myself but it doesn't make you look stupid or immature. You are one of the most mature people I know, trust me. My girlfriend is anything but stupid. You are a highly respected witch in the realm and most people don't even know about that minor flaw. "

"You are probably right Jax. It's just that being the chosen one comes with so much responsibility and pressure that I never even asked for. By expectation, I'm supposed to be perfect at everything I do. Tele-transporting should be the very least of my problems."

Jax stared at his girlfriend for a good 15 seconds and said with determination in his voice " I am going to figure this out."

"Oh Jax, it's okay. Don't waste your time" Emma sighed. " Not even the council could help me"

" Well the council is the council, and I'm Jax Novoa. Em, I can't stand to see you so unhappy about this. I will figure this out, whether it takes me 2 days, or 2 years."

Emma, slightly turned on by his determination, took a step closer to Jax and hooked her arms around Jax's neck, pulling them closer to each other until their noses were barely touching. " You really think you'll be able to help me?" Emma asked, putting her faith in her boyfriend. Jax took his arms, slid them down her back and pulled her even closer " I'm positive" Jax answered back, his voice filled with confidence.

For a minute they both just stood there in that position, admiring each other and looking straight into one another's eyes.

" You are so precious Emma" Jax whispered. Emma grinned and her cheeks tinted a soft pink. She didn't look away though, she really wanted to savor this moment. Jax just smirked, taking pride in the blush he just caused.

" I love you sooooo much Jax" Emma truthfully said. " Well I'm glad. I love you soooooo much too" Jax said, mocking Emma and putting an emphasis on the " soooo" just like she did. Emma giggled her cute little laugh that Jax could never get tired of hearing.

Jax lightly swiped his tongue across Emma's lower lip causing her to slightly shiver. He then proceeded to lightly bite her lower lip making her slightly moan. When she couldn't take the teasing any longer, Emma locked their lips together and kissed the love of her life. It was amazing how their lips fit perfectly into each other. It was almost as if their lips were made just for each other. Jax smiled into the kiss. blissfully sighing.

When they both finally disconnected from each other and took a breath of air, Emma took her attention off of Jax for one moment and looked at the circular algebra clock that was hanging in her kitchen. The time now read 5:24 and Emma got an idea.

" My dad won't be home for another 3 hours, maybe we could watch a movie or something? "

" That'd be awesome!" Jax replied.

As they both walked into Emma's room, Jax flashed into his pajamas. They both got under the covers of her bright purple bedspread and made themselves comfortable. As they turned on the movie Emma snuggled as close as physically possible to Jax and tangled her legs with his. Jax draped his arm across Emma's waist, hips, and back. He intertwined his free hand with hers.

" Let's start this movie"

 **So that's it! Hope you enjoyed this. When I got to the end of writing this, I realized that I might write a second chapter showing if Jax really does figure it out or not. So stay tuned! Also, reviews would be appreciated;)**


End file.
